Tenter chains have long been provided with ball bearings and the like having a reservoir for receiving grease dispensed by the elongated nozzle of a grease dispensing gun through an elongated passageway in a pin. It has been found that grease collects in the passageway upon removal of the nozzle and such grease degrades and becomes contaminated as a result of the heated atmosphere to which a tenter clip is subjected as in a textile fabric finishing range. Although the grease is of a type which is designed for prolonged use even when subjected to elevated temperatures, it has been found that when subjected to temperatures between 300.degree. to 450.degree. Fahrenheit which are maintained in the cloth finishing ranges, that such old grease deteriorates such as to be undesirably introduced into the bearings upon subsequent lubrication. Since fairly large amounts of grease are used in connection with tenter frames and such lubrication is of a very expensive variety, it is desirable to avoid the introduction of old grease into the tenter frame lubricating reservoir during lubricating operation thus fowling the new grease.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to avoid the introduction of old grease into the reservoir of a tenter chain bearing during lubricating operations.
Another important object of the invention is to provide grease receiving reservoirs through the use of washers designed to provide an effective seal and at the same time assure an open passageway to the grease receiving reservoir.